Sleeping Beauty
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Kira has always been in love with Athrun and the school play that was supposed to bring them closer together, ended up tearing them apart when Kira kissed Athrun while practicing. oneshot. shounen ai. KiraxAthrun or KiraxShinn not sure.


"And so the prince kissed sleeping beauty and then she woke up and they all lived happily ever after." Kira was reading the ending part of their script for the upcoming school play of Sleeping Beauty in a very bored manner. He looked at Athrun and he frowned seeing that Athrun was falling asleep. "Athrun are you even listening to me?" Kira asked which made Athrun immediately shake his head to rid himself of his sleepiness.

"Sorry Kira it's just that I've been up all night studying and playing the part of the princess that has to be KISSED by YOU doesn't help much." Kira felt a pang of hurt hit him when Athrun said that. Athrun looked at Kira suspiciously when he started to look sad and was spacing out a bit. The brunette noticed Athrun's look on him and quickly waved his hands in defense.

"You could've called me for help. I mean the play is the day after tomorrow so we really should be serious in practicing." Kira reminded Athrun. The blue haired boy scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at his best friend.

"Sorry but you've been really busy lately so I thought that calling you might just give you trouble." Athrun reasoned out and Kira tried to see if Athrun was telling the truth. Kira felt happy that Athrun didn't want to trouble him but he would've willingly put all other things aside just to help him. Even though Kira and Athrun were childhood friends the brunette felt that Athrun still didn't know him that much.

"Oh…I see…it's frustrating…that…we really haven't been spending much time lately." Kira said the part after 'I see' very softly that Athrun didn't hear him very well. Kira saw Athrun's look focused on him and blushed a bit. Athrun's face changed into a worried one and he stood up and went close to Kira. The brunette just blushed more making Athrun more worried.

"Kira do you have a fever?" Athrun asked as he put one of his palms on Kira's forehead and the other on his. "Hmm…you're pretty warm. Maybe you should take a break." Athrun suggested. Kira gently took Athrun's hand off his forehead and just smiled at him while still blushing.

"I-I'm fine. Let's just continue practicing since we don't have much time left." Kira turned around and went to get some things ready. While Kira was busy preparing things Athrun looked at his palm that touched Kira's forehead silently wondering why he felt really good just touching him like that. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and went to help Kira.

When they got things ready, Kira and Athrun kept practicing and memorizing their lines until they reached the part where the Kira was supposed to kiss Athrun. Kira was blushing madly but Athrun didn't notice since he was having a tough time trying to keep his eyes open. 'I really need some sleep.' The emerald-eyed boy's thoughts were broken by Kira.

"Athrun…um…could you lie down there." Kira said nervously then pointed to the bed that was supposed to be for they play. Athrun nodded then went to lie down on the bed. "Don't you dare fall asleep, okay?" Kira joked knowing that Athrun was still sleepy. Kira practiced some of his lines until he remembered something. "Athrun I forgot something. I'll be back in a few minutes, so really…don't fall asleep, okay?" Athrun frowned at Kira's lack of trust to him but nodded. Kira left leaving Athrun alone lying down on the soft bed.

'Don't fall asleep…does Kira really think I'm that unreliable?' Athrun thought in annoyance as his emerald eyes slowly started to close.

Kira came back a few minutes later and saw Athrun still lying down on the bed. He went closer and saw that Athrun was asleep. He frowned and placed his hands on his waist. "I thought I told you not to fall asleep." Kira said then tried to wake up Athrun but stopped half way through. "Should I? You look so peaceful in your sleep." _And so beautiful._ Kira watched the rise and fall of Athrun's chest as he slept and the words he said rang in his head. _And so the prince kissed sleeping beauty and then she woke up and they all lived happily ever after._ "If only things were that simple…"

Kira's eyes fell on Athrun's lips and nervousness began to creep up on him. Should he really do it? He's a guy so kissing another one is just sick and wrong besides it'd be unfaithful to their friendship if he did that. Kira really think liking another guy in that way was wrong so it was pretty ironic that he felt that way towards Athrun. Kira turned around and started to leave so as not to disturb Athrun but somewhere in the middle he ran back and kissed Athrun's lips.

Athrun's eyes slowly opened and he could hear footsteps that seemed to be running away. He sat up from the bed and traced his lips. A blush tinted his face as he thought about the strange dream he had. "Kira kissing me? That's impossible." _But I wish it weren't._ Athrun decided to find Kira when he took so long to come back.

* * *

"I'm such a baka." Kira said to himself as his brown hair blew with the wind. He was sitting down hugging his knees on one corner of the rooftop of their school. Kira could hear the noise the other students were making down below as a tear went down his lavender eyes. "I shouldn't feel this way about Athrun since it's wrong but I…" Kira never got a chance to finish his sentence since he was cut off by Shinn's voice.

"Senpai?" Shinn had come to the rooftop to relax but seeing Kira looking like this made him want to just talk to him. Kira looked at Shinn and quickly wiped away his tears. He didn't want anyone to see him crying like this especially if his reason for crying is pretty stupid. Kira looked at Shinn's ruby eyes and there was a moment of silent between them as the wind made their hairs blow. "You were crying." Shinn stated finally breaking the silence. "Why?" He said almost immediately after he said his first sentence with his tone demanding an answer.

Kira looked away from Shinn. He didn't bother to get up and just in his position. He didn't answer Shinn's question but rather asked one of his own. "Shinn have you ever fallen in love?" Kira's question caught Shinn off guard and he blushed. The brunette didn't see Shinn's red face because he was looking at the ground.

"E-everyone falls in love." Shinn stated nervously. He felt his heart beat faster. He wondered to himself if Kira had just experienced heartbreak so he's crying. The raven haired felt an uncomfortable feeling in his chest just thinking that Kira likes someone else.

"I mean with a guy." Kira said making Shinn's heart beat a hundred times faster. Why was Kira suddenly asking all these questions? Is that why he's crying? Because of a guy? Shinn felt another uncomfortable feeling settle on his chest. He looked at the older male and answered his question.

"I…have." He said and waited for Kira to make a response. When Kira didn't say anything Shinn decided to ask him one of his own questions. "Why do you ask?" He was blushing but tried to hide it.

"Because…I think I might…have fallen with one too." Kira said the last part softly bus Shinn heard it. He felt that uncomfortable feeling once again but shook it off. Kira was the one who needed to be comforted right now. He hated seeing him like this. Shinn knew exactly why Kira was crying now.

Kira's eyes widened when he felt a pair of arms circle around his neck. Shinn went behind Kira and started to embrace him from there. The brunette tried to break free but Shinn kept him in place. "S-shinn I-I need to go." Kira said still trying to get out of Shinn's embrace.

"Please just this once…let me be the one to comfort you." Shinn said making Kira stop for a moment. Kira turned around to say something to Shinn but stopped when he saw the blush on Shinn's cheeks. He also blushed then looked back at the ground. Kira thought for a while then leaned his head on Shinn's chest. The raven haired boy tightened his embrace and they stayed like that for the whole day.

* * *

The sun was setting and Kira was already going home. He just wanted to forget everything that happened today. He was about to leave the school gates when he heard Athrun's voice call out to him.

"Kira! Where were you? I've been looking all over for you. You even skipped class." Athrun continued to bombard Kira with questions. The brunette just stayed quiet and wanted to run away from Athrun but didn't. The larger part of him wanted to stay with Athrun.

'Even though I'm going to end up being hurt in the end?' Kira asked himself in his thoughts.

Athrun decided not to ask anymore questions sensing that Kira was uncomfortable with them. The blue haired boy felt the atmosphere around them being heavy. Kira was more silent than usual and he kept looking at the ground. Athrun decided to lighten up the mood first before asking Kira what was bothering him.

"Hey Kira you know I had a dream about you." Athrun said which made Kira stop walking. Athrun didn't notice since he was looking up at the sky that had a golden orange color because of the setting sun. "It's pretty disgusting though since I dreamt that you kissed me." He turned as he finished saying the last part only to find that Kira wasn't with him anymore.

Kira started running as fast as he could when he heard the 'disgusting' and 'kiss' part of Athrun's sentence. He felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. Sure he knew that Athrun didn't feel that way about him and that it was idiotic to even hope that someday he'd feel the same but Athrun didn't have to say that he felt disgusted just by the thought of Kira kissing him.

'I knew he wouldn't feel the same and yet I kept hoping…I'm such an idiot.' Kira kept on running until he bumped into the only person who seemed to give him comfort. He didn't even bother to wipe his tears as he threw himself in Shinn's arms. The ruby eyed boy hugged Kira tightly as he cried on his chest letting out the tears that he's been keeping since the moment on the rooftop.

* * *

Athrun lied down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Kira but didn't know why. He traced his lips again and smiled as he closed his eyes. "There's no way that kiss could've been disgusting." Athrun's eyes opened and he remembered how Kira has been acting weird lately. He knew something was bothering Kira. "Kira I know something's bothering you so why don't you want to tell me about it?" He wanted nothing more than to relieve Kira of his problems.

Athrun's eyes landed on a picture of him and Kira. He took it and held it in front of him. He felt a warm sensation enter his chest making him smile. Athrun suddenly had a worried look plastered on his face as he looked at Kira's picture.

"Is it possible...that I'm falling for Kira?"

* * *

A/N: Well I had to write this since I just watched Gravitation and he he he...it changed my mind about Shounen Ai. Oh by the way I'm also watching Fate/Stay Night so I'm gonna be busy for a while...sorry if anyone's waiting for me to update my stories. 


End file.
